Just One Kiss
by GalaxyAxle
Summary: On the way home from Rome, Lizzie and Gordo's relationship starts to change. LG, please R&R. (My summary isn't very good)


Hiya, I'm glad you chose to read my story, this is my first attempt at a Lizzie McGuire fic. Hope you like it! RR (Be gentle! lol). If you notice any grammatical mistakes, please let me know! English isn't my best subject!

Author's Note - This is my first story and any constructive criticisms and ideas are welcome. Please e-mail me at with the subject: 'One Kiss'. The story starts when Lizzie, Gordo, their classmates and Lizzie's family are on their way home from Rome. At the moment, this story is rated G, however, I've put PG on it just to be on the safe side.

Disclaimer - I do not own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to the program I am merely a fan writing for my own and other people's enjoyment.

**Just One Kiss **

**Chapter 1 - The Journey Home **

Gordo awoke. As he blinked furiously to get his eyes used to the lights, he reached for the shutter covering the window and eased it upwards. The darkness and the sight of thousands of stars gleaming above the plane greeted him; he smiled and gently withdrew his arm from the window, being careful not to wake the pretty, blonde haired girl who was fast asleep on his shoulder. She stirred a little and muttered gently as he moved.

'Oh Lizzie,' he thought, 'you look so cute and peaceful when you're sleeping.' Gordo had fallen for her during middle school, but knew that she would never like him back, not in that way. Or so he thought. He remembered when she had kissed him, just the day before.

He felt a sudden flutter in his chest and closed his eyes, remembering every detail: The way her hair brushed his face; the way she smelled, so sweet and fresh; her hand on his cheek; her soft, gentle lips against his.

He opened his eyes again and looked around the plane. There were 8 seats across the plane, two the then aisle, then four then another two. In his row were Kate and Ethan at the far side, then Miss Ungermyer, Matt, Sam and Jo and the middle group, then Lizzie at the aisle and himself at the window.

Gordo remembered the hectic day he'd had, packing, then finding out the bus had given up on them so they'd taken taxis to the airport, then he'd got separated from Lizzie and her family and only really saw them again when he'd got on the plane and found Lizzie already in her seat. He remembered giving her a little wave and he was sure she blushed before waving back. She dozed off almost immediately after takeoff and had remained asleep all the time he'd been awake.

Ever since that kiss, everything had seemed awkward between them, the awkwardness immediately after, that morning for those few precious minutes he saw her at the airport and on the plane.

He turned his head to look at her. He watched her breathing rhythmically and looked at her innocent, sleeping face. Gordo suddenly felt an urge of longing to touch her, he reached out and stroked Lizzie's closest cheek and gently kissed her forehead. Lizzie sighed and smiled in her sleep. Gordo then rested his head on hers and sighed deeply, inhaling Lizzie's scent. It was a drug. It made him light-headed. He knew he was addicted. He loved being so close to her, stroking her delicate bare skin with his hand.

Jo, who had awoken a few minutes earlier, was watching Gordo caress Lizzie from across the aisle. She nudged Sam who was reading a book and gestured over towards the two window seats. He looked very surprised but slightly defensive. Jo, however, looked thrilled. Sam turned back to his book while Jo casually watched Gordo admiring the sleeping Lizzie.

Gordo lifted his head a little and looked around him again, this time however, he made eye contact with Jo who was watching his every move intently. She gave a little smile.

He smiled back until he realised the significance of it all. He could feel the colour draining from his face

Terrified, Gordo sat bolt upright, the blood rushed back to his face, he hadn't realised he was being watched. By Lizzie's mom of all people! What will she say to him? She'll tell Lizzie, and then he'd be really embarrassed!

Gordo's sudden movements had jerked Lizzie awake. She sat up and looked around sleepily as she rubbed her eyes. "What's going on" she mumbled.

'What's Mrs. McGuire gonna say!' Gordo thought.

"Go back to sleep honey" Jo said. Lizzie, smiled, nodded and shifted position in her seat, as she did, her leg gently brushed Gordo's. Lizzie felt bolt, like electricity, go through her whole body. She and Gordo looked sheepishly at each other and blushed. She smiled nervously and turned away from him. It wasn't long before Gordo could hear her rhythmic breathing as she slumbered.

He let out a long sigh and buried his head in his hands. "Gordo" it was Jo. He lifted his head slightly"don't worry. We're not gonna tell her."

Gordo removed his hands and turned to face her slowly"I know" he started"it's just that..." he paused"well, I..."

"You just didn't want to show your feelings to everyone. Especially not to her parents. You just wanted a moment to yourself to indulge in the things you love about them. You thought this would be your only chance."

Gordo's jaw dropped and he turned a deep shade of crimson. She had nailed it"How" he squeaked. He cleared his throat and swallowed hard"How did you know"

"I've done the same. Except not on a plane." She smiled at the memory.

Gordo felt a lump forming in his throat. He knew he was going to cry. He scrambled over the sleeping Lizzie, clumsily kicking her awake. "OW" she cried.

He didn't turn round, he moved swiftly to the nearest bathroom. Flung open the door and after diving through it, pulled the door closed and slid the lock into place. He sat on the lid of the toilet and sobbed uncontrollably for 10 minutes. He stood up slowly and looked at himself in the mirror. He sniffled. "What's wrong with you Gordo" he scolded"look at the state you're in, and all over a girl." A silent tear escaped his eye. He wiped it away angrily. "What are you gonna do" He paused"Maybe you could talk to her about it, she definitely likes you back. She must do, for starters you're best friends, you know all about each other and don't forget, she kissed you, not the other way around." He paused again"She kissed me. She. Kissed. Me. She's just shy. So are you, that's why you're acting so awkward around each other." Gordo paused, allowing his words to sink in. He smiled"She likes me. Lizzie McGuire likes Gordo! She really likes me"

He wanted to shout it to the world but then remembered he was on a plane in the middle of the night, people were trying to sleep. He stayed in the bathroom for another 5 minutes gathering his thoughts and suppressing his excitement. He reached for the handle"I've got to make the first move."

What do you think? RR and e-mail me at with the subject: 'One Kiss' if you have any questions or suggestions.

Thank you

GalaxyAxle


End file.
